elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Vlindrel Hall
Description A large home in Markarth based on Dwemer architecture, it is located across town from the blacksmith shop and smelter; however, due to the city layout, the distance traveled to reach them is roughly the same as the trip from Breezehome to Dragonsreach. Acquisition There are three methods to acquire this home, all three are listed below. #The player must speak to Jarl Igmund, he will ask you to kill the leader of a Forsworn group in several random locations such as Bruca's Leap Redoubt or Red Eagle Redoubt . After doing so speak to Igmund again for a quest to find Hrolfdir's Shield. Upon returning the shield you are granted permission to purchase Vlindrel Hall. You do not need to assist 5 people in the reach. That is a requirement along with purchasing the house for becoming Thane of the Reach #If you complete the Liberation of Skyrim quest you can buy this house from the new steward as well. #If you negotiate the exchange of Markarth during the quest Season Unending the new Jarl is more open to allowing the purchase of property. Advantages and disadvantages Vlindrel Hall has both an alchemy table and enchanting table in the home. Smithing amenities are available, including a Smelter, but are located across town. The fence in Markarth is located nearby, but requires a transition to reach. Vlindrel Hall has the disadvantage of being relatively poorly laid-out and organized, with fewer storage and organization options than the other "higher-end" homes. Vlindrel Hall is a good choice for book collectors as it boasts three large bookshelves conveniently located next to each other (instead of scattered smaller shelves such as in Hjerim). Upgrades A selection of upgrades are available for purchase from the Steward after you have bought the house. Item displays *1 Mannequin *2 Weapon Plaques *3 Shield Plaques *4 Weapon Racks *4 Dagger Display Cases *3 Large Bookshelves (holding a total of 162 books) See Markarth Home Decorating Guide for more detailed descriptions. Bugs *(360) Sometimes the mannequin will appear next to the nearby table, with his arms crossed. This can be fixed by placing a main armor piece (ie: a currais) on the mannequin. * After purchasing the house and all decorations the mannequin will never appear. * Argis the Bulwark may not be appointed as housecarl and never appears in the home. ** FIX - Go to Vindred Hall, and forcibly spawn Argis with the console (player.placeatme 000a2c8c), he will assume his rightful position of Housecarl. * When you sometimes load a save file that was made in Vlindrel Hall (or any other player-owned house), tables, bookshelves and other furniture will have disappeared. All the items that were on tables and in bookshelves will have fallen off. This is fixable by simply re-loading the save file. * You may be unable to buy the house after completing the quests for the Jarl. * Putting a quest weapon (e.g. the Rueful Axe) on a plaque may cause nearby items to become invisible. **May fix itself after a while. * Weapons put on weapon racks may float in the middle of the room. * It may not be possible to place weapons in the racks and plaques. ** FIX - Reloading the auto-save when first entering the Hall remedied this issue with the weapon plaque. They now appear properly. * Display cases supposed to have dagger racks may be missing them, items placed in them manually may be on the floor upon leaving and re-entering the home. * Placing a silver sword on a weapon rack or on a weapon plaque may cause the sword to fall to the ground, as if the player had dropped it. * Bedroom weapon and shield plaque and dagger case attachments may not work if you buy the decorations after you put stuff in the chest. * Putting books in one of the book shelves may cause the books to be lost. * The Mannequin may move as if it is an NPC standing still. ** FIX - When reloading the autosave when first entering the Hall, the Mannequin no longer exhibited this behavior. * Adding armor to the mannequin will sometimes make parts of it invisible. The stored armor is still available if needed. ** FIX - 'Put a ring/necklace on the mannequin, exit the mannequin menu, and go back in and remove the ring/necklace. The armor should now appear. * Some self-placed items might be displaced after entering the house. * The mannequin can be used to duplicate different types of armor and shields. * If you purchase the bedroom upgrade, it is possible for the display case and shield/weapon rack to become unusable. *('PS3) If putting a Dragon Priest Dagger in one of the Dagger Display cases, it will be activated but you will still have the dagger in your hand. This can be a useful way of "harvesting" Dragon Priest Daggers. * It is possible to lose the option to purchase Vlindrel Hall in Markarth. If the option to purchase appears when speaking to the Jarl or Raerek and it is not selected immediately in some cases it will no longer show as a dialogue option **'FIX' - If you follow the stormcloak storyline, the option to purchase Vlindrel Hall will become available from the new housecarl, after you win the civil war. * If you place a bow on a weapon/shield plaque, it could disappear. (unconfirmed, it happened with my Enchanted Ancient Nord Bow though.) Gallery VindrelHall1.jpg|Entrance VindrelHall2.jpg|Location in Markarth VindrelHall3.jpg|Entrance Hall VindrelHall4.jpg|Dining Room VindrelHall5.jpg|Dining Room VindrelHall6.jpg|Alchemy Laboratory VindrelHall7.jpg|Weapon Stand VindrelHall8.jpg|Arcane Enchanter VindrelHall9.jpg|Bookshelf VindrelHall10.jpg VindrelHall11.jpg|Bedroom Category:Skyrim: Locations Category:Skyrim: Locations Category:Houses Category:Skyrim: Houses Category:Skyrim: Markarth Locations